Leading The Blind
by Alice Ember
Summary: I don't own Covert Affairs. Annie has been fighting hard to forget her former best friend. But when the Agency sends her to find him, she has no other choice. The mission will bring her more than she ever dreamed, could be true.
1. Chapter 1

*****I don't own Covert Affairs or anything associated with it. ******

Auggie had left for Africa over 2 years ago, I thought to myself as I got dressed to face another day. His name still brought a twinge of pain and a flutter of my heart. It was an involuntary action and one that I'd do anything to get rid of. I, Annie Walker was supposed to be strong, calm, cool, and collected. But when it came to my former best friend I was anything but.

I quickly blanked my mind as I rushed out the door of the apartment I had just bought. Danielle had kicked me out yet again and I had decided that I didn't want to be dependent on a sister who insisted on being so frustrating about my job. I loved her and the girls, I truly did but the move had to be done and we'd probably be better for it. I was running late so I sprinted down 2 flights of stairs, unwilling to wait for the elevator.

I climbed into my company car, a black sedan and hurriedly pulled out. I remembered Auggie's car that he'd given me… I couldn't bring myself to drive it since his departure from my life. It smelled of him, and as the wind whipped my hair, my brain was pummeled by memories of us. I just couldn't take it, every time I got behind the wheel his presence weighed down on me, mocking me, ripping at my heart.

I don't know when I started to resent August Anderson, but I figured it was a few months after he left. He'd made it apparent that he wasn't coming back and I hadn't even gotten a proper good bye. That hadn't mattered to Auggie, I didn't matter to Auggie. I had been just someone to pass the time with and letting me die in the field would have ruined his track record. He had never truly cared and that was the biggest blow I'd ever been delivered. But I was a big girl so I dusted myself off and went on with my life.

Stu became my new handler and he always made sure I made it home. There wasn't the bond I'd felt with Auggie but then again it had all been a trick played on me by my imagination, reading into things that weren't there. Stu and I were friendly enough and he always made sure I had my head on straight. I appreciated that.

I pulled up to Langley and parked my car in my designated parking spot and shot up onto the second floor. I got a few hellos as I walked through the office and one or two requests for drinks later that night, I declined saying I was busy. I soon made it to my desk and I got right down to business and began working on the paper work I had been putting off. Joan had started getting on my case about my reports lacking so I was trying to smooth things over with her.

"Here's your coffee darling," Stu said as he placed a cup of Starbucks coffee next to me.

I looked up at him and smiled. He was a nice guy and a very good handler, he was one of the few people I could call a friend.

"Thanks Stu, you're a life saver," I said with a small smile.

"Welcome Annie, couldn't have my favorite agent go through her day without coffee."

With that he walked off towards the Tec room and I smiled at his back, Yeah Stu was a friend.

"ANNIE! WHERE ARE MY REPORTS?" Joan yelled from the overseeing deck.

"Working on it now Joan. You'll have them by 1"

She took that as a good enough answer and walked off to terrorize someone else. I sighed in relief but the relief was short lived when I realized just how much paper work I had to do. But I worked diligently through the day and just like I had promised Joan all the reports were done by 1. I brought them to her office so she didn't come looking for me again.

"Here are your reports Joan," I said as she gave me admittance into her office.

"Thank you Annie. May I ask you a question before you go," She asked as she motioned for me to take a seat.

I took it and simply nodded my head, waiting to see what she had to say.

"As you may be aware it's been 2 years since Mr. Anderson has left us. He has yet to turn in his resignation and I do rather need one before I can wipe this agency's hands of him." She had stopped calling him Auggie after year one, she felt betrayed by him and no longer talked about him unless it was absolutely necessary. I understood the sentiment.

"Why haven't you just fired him," I ask even though I know it's none of my business, Auggie is not my business.

"I cannot fire an agent if I cannot find them. And Mr. Anderson is a very hard man to find nowadays," She said through clenched teeth.

"So, you'd like for me to find him?"

"Yes, if you agree your plane will leave in 4 hours, and you may not return until Mr. Anderson is dead or has served me with his resignation papers."

"Your saying I could be stuck in Africa for years upon years, until Mr. Better-than-thou decides to give me the privilege of seeing his arrogant face again?"

"Ultimately yes."

"I don't want it."

"Well, Annie when I said it was your choice I was only being polite, you don't really have a say in the matter."

"But Joan, I really don't want to do this. You know how hard I've worked to remove every single reference he's ever had in my life. Why would you make me do this? I'm almost there; I'm so close to being over this. Why?"

"Because you're the best Annie. I know it's not your ideal situation but the way I see it is that as soon as you find him and get his resignation. He'll never be able to come back, he'll be a forgotten memory and you can fully move on."

"Fine Joan. I know you're going to make me go anyways. You said 4 hours correct? Can I leave now; I've got some good byes to say," I asked as I stood slowly from my chair, feeling like I had just aged 15 years in the last 5 minutes.

"Yes, yes just be back here at Langley in 4 hours and read the case file," after handing me a file she shooed me from her room.

Just as I was about to walk out the door I turned around. "Hey Joan."

She looked up at me waiting for me to continue.

"Thanks, I'm going to miss you," I said a bit sheepishly.

"You're the best I've got Annie, hurry home."

I quickly left her office with a small smile on my face. It was short lived when I thought about where I would be 4 hours from now. I didn't want to do this and I realized I could have put up more of a fight but it wouldn't have gotten me anywhere. I walked absent mindedly towards my desk to gather my things. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and ran smack dab into a warm, built chest. Their arms came out to stop me from falling.

I looked up and saw Jai looking down at me with a bemused smile on his face.

"Head in the clouds Walker," he asked as he released me.

"You could say that Jai, "I replied as I looked up into his face, knowing that I'd miss him too even if his excessive flirting got on my nerves.

"What you got there," he asked, pointing to the folder that I had down by my side.

"New Mission. I don't know when I'll be back."

"Wow, um okay. But you'll be coming back right," he asked me worriedly.

"As soon as I can. I know it's hard to believe Jai… but I'm going to miss you."

He swept me up in a hug and my face automatically rested in the crook of his neck. I breathed in the scent of him, finding comfort in the man I knew. He held me tight to him and laid his face in my hair.

"I'm going to miss you too Annie," he whispered.

"I'll be back Jai, this isn't good bye. Have a little faith," with that I separated from him and brushed his forearm before I headed on towards Stu's Tec room.

"Stu," I called as I pushed through the glass door.

"Well hello there Darling, to what do I owe this pleasure," he asked as he spun around in his seat, the seat that used to be Auggie's.

"I've got a new mission. I'll be headed out soon just wanted to say good bye to my favorite Tec guy," I said as I closed the distance between us.

"Well, when you be back," he asked, seeming worried.

"Depends on how fast I can find the blind man," I said snarkily.

"Their sending you after Anderson," He practically yelled.

"Hush, don't be louder than necessary. Yes their sending me after him, no one else can find him. So they decided to send me in. Just like with Ben, I'm supposed to get him to come out of hiding," I said with disgust.

"I don't like this, especially since I wasn't read in," he replied as he got up from his chair and paced the floor in front of me.

"I know Stu, but this Mission could take years. I won't have a handler. It'll just be me out there with the occasional check in. But if I need anything, I'll call in, okay?"

"It'll have to do for now I guess. You be careful out there okay," he said as he took my face between his two hands.

"Always am Stu, Always am."

He still held my face and he seemed to be searching my eyes for something. He quickly wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me as close to him as he could possibly get me.

"I'm going to miss you horribly," he said into my hair.

"I'm going to miss you too," I replied.

Soon after he released me and I headed out of the office with a wave. He returned it and I could feel his eyes on my back as I exited the building. I got into my car and headed to my sister's place. Not knowing if she was going to let me in our not. I pulled into her drive way and slowly made my way to the front door, just hoping she'd let me say good bye.

I knocked timidly, nerves tying my stomach into knots. I could hear her walk to the door. I mentally prepared myself for rejection, for the sting of her disapproval.

"Annie, what do you need," she asked coolly.

"I just came to say good bye," I said hoarsely, emotions choking me.

"Where are you going," she asked, still trying to be cool towards me.

"I'm being sent to Africa to find some missing personnel."

"Auggie," her breathe caught and she looked at me with pity in her eyes.

My sister had seen, heard, and helped me cry over him to many times over the span of the two years he'd disappeared. She knew how much this must be hurting me and even if she didn't respect what I did, she still loved me.

"I'm so sorry Annie," she cooed as she ushered me into the house.

"It's all right Danielle, I'll be okay. I just don't know when I'll be back. I just had to come say good bye to you and the girls."

"Ok, Annie I'll call them down."

As soon as the girls were standing in front of me I knelt down before them and lowered my head, praying that I wouldn't be gone that long. That I'd be able to come back and they wouldn't be completely different, that they'd still love me. I explained to them that I was going on an extended vacation and I didn't know when I'd be back. The girls were subdued and clung very tightly to my neck when I asked for a hug good bye. I could feel a tear or two splash on my neck as they buried their heads in it. I held them tightly until I knew I had to let go. I stood up and Danielle sent them upstairs again.

"It's going to be okay, Danielle," I said as I laid my hand on her shoulder.

"You're going to come back right," she asked around a hiccup.

"Of course, don't I always," I gave her a cocky smile and pulled her into a hug.

She wept into my shoulder and I rubbed her back comfortingly. I whispered reassurances, trying to make her see that this wasn't good bye for forever. I would be back, I would be here for her, and I certainly wasn't abandoning her.

After an hour of simply comforting my sister, I escaped and now I had 2 left before I had to leave. So I decided to go to my apartment and pack my bag. I could buy what I needed in Africa; I just needed a few personal items. My apartment was only 25 minutes away from my sister's house and as soon as I pulled up and said hello to some passing neighbors I entered my apartment. It wasn't much but it was a place I could call my own. That reminded me I had to figure out a way to pay the rent on this place while I was away. I'd just talk to Joan about it back at Langley.

I hurriedly packed a few things and surveyed my apartment. All looked in order and it seemed that I had everything, so there was really no reason to waste time. I could head back to Langley now and get everything sorted out. I dumped my bag in the back seat and set off for Langley yet again, dreading it more this time than any other. I wanted to turn the car around and refuse to go in, I wanted to do anything that would stop this. Why did they have to send me in to get him? Why couldn't they get some other grunt to do it?

There was no use thinking like that because I knew it would get me nowhere. So I sucked it up and shut off any further thoughts then the ones that consisted of getting to Langley in one piece. A strong feeling of doom came upon me as I entered Langley. I took in every square inch of it committing it to memory along with everything and everyone else I had seen today. I wanted this place vivid in my mind, so I knew what I had to get back to and where I wanted to be.

I approached Joan's office and heard yelling coming from inside. Me, being the curious person I am, listened closely to what was being said. It was a little difficult to make out but I could understand the gist of it. Jai and Stu were in there arguing with Joan, about me. I wanted to step in and tell them all to be quiet, Joan had made her decision there was no need for them to get themselves in trouble over this. But something held me back and instead I listened.

"I know you both care for Annie, I do as well. But this is non-negotiable. She is going in and she is either bringing Anderson down, or in. Those are the only options we have, we don't know who he's playing for anymore and he knows too much. Without his resignation he still has open access to all our information. I can't block him and he knows it. Annie is our only hope. He cared for her a great deal. All we can hope for is that some of that stayed with him all this time," Joan said the tone of her voice saying that this was the end of the discussion.

The guys didn't seem to get the memo though because they pushed on without a sense of self-preservation or common sense. "Joan, we understand but we really shouldn't send her in alone. You know how much trouble Annie can get into, even on the simplest of missions. Danger just seems to find her. Are you really comfortable with putting one of your best agents on the line without a safety net to catch her," Jai asked heatedly.

"I've been her handler for 2 years Joan, and I'd like to be her handler for many more but I feel that if you put her in this situation without anyone to help her, then I fear she won't be around much longer," Stu said quietly, his voice filled with so much emotion.

"What do you two suggest I do then," Joan asked icily.

"Send at least one more person in with her, she can't do this alone, and she shouldn't have to," Jai said.

"Let me be her Handler. I'll still work other missions I'll just have two separate lines. One for Annie and one for whomever else I'm handling. I can handle both, I swear," Stu said eagerly.

"Fine, if that's what it'll take to get you out of my office and away from me for at least 24 hours. Jai you're going with Annie, pack your things, you have one hour." With that they were dismissed and this time they took the cue.

Jai and Stu ran into me as I tried to back away from the door quickly. But I hadn't moved fast enough and Stu caught me around the waist.

"Now Annie, weren't you ever taught that eavesdropping is impolite," Stu asked with a smirk.


	2. Chapter 2

"I still can't believe you convinced Joan to let you come with me on this fishing expedition," I said as I looked at Jai in wonder.

We were riding in first class on a plan to Africa which was a rarity but one I wasn't going to complain about. Jai looked at me with a crooked smile plastered on his face.

"Well Annie we couldn't let you go in alone now could we," he said with a wink and a smirk. I rolled my eyes at him and settled back in my seat, trying to relax.

I didn't want to be here. I didn't want to have to find Anderson. I didn't ever want to see him, hear him, or be near him again. I wanted him stripped from every corner of my life. It's all I'd been trying to do since he left me with a broken heart and his kickass car. I wanted to be at home in my apartment all by myself chugging beers and eating takeout.

God damn it there were so many things I wanted but all that mattered was that her Majesty had decreed for my sorry behind to go fetch her Court Jester. Sometimes being under Queen Joan's thumb sucked majorly. But I was a big girl I could handle this...

A tiny voice in my head the one that always doubted me replied snidely to the thought, "you can handle this.. Really girly because you've been handling his absence so well as is. Getting hammered every night and crying yourself to sleep. Yeah baby girl you got this"

I gritted my teeth against the battle that in sued against my confident side and the vulnerable side off my duking it out in my head. I swear I can handle this I swear i can, i chanted under my breathe it almost came out like a prayer.

Jai turned to me, it seems he had heard my prayer. He checked around us for prying ears and lower his voice as he scooted as close to me as he could get. I felt his breath hit my neck and the my ear as he leaned in close to whisper in my ear.

"You can do this Annie Walker. Your an amazing operative, a kickass girl, and a lovely human being. Anderson is a fool for leaving you behind.. I never knew the man to be so blind. I know you loved him.. No no don't lie. I know! Everyone knew Annie. And even if they hadn't when he was here they figured it out when you became a heartbroken little girl after he left. You deserve better, you deserve the world! Anderson can't and won't give you that. You have to complete this mission to shut that door to your past and finally get over this.. And when you do Annie I want you to know I'll be there waiting with open arms and an open heart. You may be just a girl to him.. But to me your the world.."

I stared at Jai, slack jawed and shocked. I didn't know how to respond to his speech. But his words filled me with warmth, a warmth I hadn't felt since the last day I saw Anderson. I don't know why I did what I did next but I know it wasn't a mistake.

I placed my hands on either side of Jai's face, his eyes drew big like a deer caught in headlights and his breathe was shallow. I leaned in slowly making sure that this was okay, when his eyes drifted closed I put my lips on his.

There were no sparks, no fireworks, no insane red hot need and want rushing through my veins. But there was comfort, peace, warmth, and a little love. The kiss didn't go much further ten a few experimental nips on each others lips before we pulled back simultaneously.

I looked up into Jai's eyes and i saw a tidal wave of emotions storming around in them. I gave him a sweet smile before resting my head on his shoulder. His light black t-shirt let his body heat warm me as I slowly began to drift of to sleep, comforted by the scent of Jai and the arm he placed around my waist.

"Come on Annie dear we've got to get to the hotel," Jai said as we stumbled through the airport.

We had just reclaimed our baggage and were now trying to get out of the hectic stomping yard.

"I'm trying Honey," I replied ever so sweetly.

Soon enough we were more or less shoved out the doors by the wave of people and I took a moment to sigh in relief before cataloging my surroundings. At first glance I knew I didn't like it here and I just wanted to go home. But then Jai took my hand and squeezed it reassuringly and I felt a little better.

After asking directions we found our way to our hotel, it wasn't much but it'd do til we found Anderson. We placed our belongings in its appropriate places and then rested on the single bed in the room. I knew we'd have to share it there was no way one of us was sleeping on the floor, and strangely I didn't mind.

"Okay Wilcox, let's get to work so I can go home faster." Jai nodded his head and went to set up all our tech supplies while I called Stu.

He picked up on the second ring. "Annie my lovely how are you?" I grinned as I answered, "Fine Stu we just landed. Jai's setting up our tech stuff, you got anything for me?"

"Ah always so hopeful and straight to the point. As a matter of fact I do have something for you. Anderson is very good at hiding but he's beginning to slack off now. It seems his Parker has been known to frequent a coffee shop about 10 minutes from your hotel room every Sunday. Don't ask me how I got this information just worship the god that is me."

I laughed out right at his cocky behavior. Stu was beyond amazing when he wanted to be.

"Thank you so much Stu. Maybe I'll be home sooner then I planned."

"We can only hope Walker we can only hope." With that we exchanged good byes and I shut my phone. I looked over at Jai to see him still fussing with the equipment. I went over and made quick work of it. When he looked at me in a state of shock and bewilderment I simply said, " Anderson taught me"

We'd been in this god forsaken place for over 9 months now. I wanted to go home. We hadn't been able to seize Parker on any of her Sunday coffee runs because after the first time we approached her she had never returned. Stu had no new information and Jai and I were not making any head way by tracking him on foot. He was like a ghost. If it wasn't for the painful ache in my chest every time he was mentioned I would have doubted his existed at all. We were getting no where and I just wanted it all to end.

"Annie I think we should call Joan and tell her to extract us. It's been 9 months and we are getting absolutely no where. I cant stand being here anymore. I miss my fucking desk! I want to go home," Jai said as we rose for the day.

"I know how your feeling Jai but she won't extract us. You can go home on your own but I've got to stay here. She'll fire me if I leave. She's not your boss so you don't need to listen to her orders."

"I'm not leaving you here Annie! I can't."

"Why not?"

"Beacause.. Because.. I l.." Jai was cut off by his cell phone ringing on the other side of the room. He quickly retrieved it and put it on speaker phone.

"Wilcox. It seems you've been looking for me," a voice from the past taunted through the line causing me to lose all the breathe in my lungs. Jai just stared at his phone for a moment stunned.

"That's right Anderson," was all he said as a reply.

"Finding that a little difficult for you there Jai?"

"Well you are a sneaky bastard so yes I would say that I am."

"What do you want with me Jai?"

"Joan wants you. I'd rather you stay out here til you rot. But it seems I can't always get my wish."

"Why does she want me?"

" Don't start playing stupid now Anderson. You knew this would happen. No one just quits the Agency."

"Yes I suppose your right. Question for you. How is Walker doing," his voice went almost tender under the mocking tone it had taken during the conversation.

"She is none of your business," Jai said with anger.

"Annie will always be my business."

"Not anymore. She's mine Anderson. You're not even fit enough to say her name," his words were spoken harshly.

"YOURS? Wilcox, I'll kill you."

"Come and find me."

"Game on." The call was cut after that and I stood shell shocked.

Jai refused to look at me as he picked up the closest item and threw it at the wall behind him. He let out a deep breathe. Trying to calm himself. Slowly I came out of my shock and looked down at my phone that was open in my palm.

Stu's voice floated out of it.

"I've got his location. It's about 2 miles to your right. A little park. I'd move fast if I were you two." With that being said Jai and I sprung into action.

We raced out the door as soon as we grabbed our guns. We latched hands as we sprinted the two miles to the park, never once stopping. But as soon as we saw the figure of Anderson hunched over on a park bench we stumbled to a halt.

Jai motioned for me to stay put as he approached. I watched anxiously as he slowly made his way to the right side of Anderson. I held my breathe as his head lifted from his hands and he looked in Jai's direction.

"Well you've found me. Now finish the job," Anderson said, his voice was rough and husky like he'd been crying. My heart hitched at the thought.

"You're going back to America Anderson. I can't shoot you. No matter how much I'd like to."

"When? When did she become yours," he croaked out.

"9 months ago." Anderson hissed as if he was in pain.

For some insane reason I wanted to reach out and sooth him. But I held strong and didn't move.

"I love her," he simply stated but it felt like a kick to my gut.

"She hates you. Right Dear?"

I chocked alittle as I realized his statement was directed at me. I swallowed painfully but managed to say," Yes."

Anderson wiped around and tried to focus his unseeing eyes on me. They hit my general location.

"Annie...?"

The word itself seemed to be ripped from deep inside him, his face contorted in pain and grief.

"Agent Walker to you," I stated as I walked up to Jai and gave him a sound kiss on the cheek.

Anderson gave a bellow of rage that was so animalistic I was actually scared. I turned my head to make sure no one had heard and I turned around just to see him flying across the air at me.


	3. Chapter 3

******* I don't own covert affairs**********

"UMPF," was all I managed to saw as Anderson tackled me to the ground.

I struggled and used all the old moves I had learned from sparing with him all those years ago. But nothing worked. He planted a hand on either side of my head and leaned down far to close to my face for my liking. His coffee scented breathe cascaded over my face, drawing me back to a time much simpler then now.

"Anderson off her now," Jai barked. He had his gun raised though it wouldn't be much of a scare tactic to the blind man.

We grappled on the ground each trying to get the upper hand. I was hitting harder then I'd ever hit him, losing control of all the anger I had been harboring. Anderson groaned every now and again when I landed a good hit and we were both breathing heavy soon after we'd started but those were the only sounds to be made.

Much to my shame he had me pinned sooner then I'd like to admit. I huffed as I stared down at the grass pressed to my face. Somehow he'd been able to get my front pressed to the ground, my hands behind my back and my legs trapped by in lack of a better description was sitting on butt with his legs on either side of me. He leaned forward to my ear.

"Annie Walker I taught you better then this," he chided.

His breathe cause some of my hair the rustle and I shivered as his voice and nearness sent chills down my spine.

"Obviously not Anderson," I replied coldly.

"Get off," Jai said.

Anderson growled at the both of us and tightened the grip on my shoulders and his face stayed close to mine.

"It's Okay Jai. Go call Stu tell him we've got him and we need three seats on the earliest flight home," I told him hoping to calm them both down.

Jai grumbled under his breathe but trusted me enough to go do as I had said. I sighed as he walked away his cell phone pressed to his ear but his eyes on us.

"Anderson you're going to want to get off me okay? Your not getting yourself any brownie points by royally kicking my ass," I tried to reason with him.

He snarled at me, animal like again.

"Call me Auggie, Walker. Prove you can. Call me Auggie," he hissed behind clenched teeth.

I didn't want to. God I really didn't want to. Calling him Auggie would make our past real, it'd open so many wounds. But I knew I had no choice if I ever wanted to get up.

"Auggie. Get off of me," I said lowly.

"Louder."

"Auggie, you pig headed inconsiderate, selfish bastard get the hell off of me," I shouted as loud as I could.

Like I had expected he reacted violently and shoved my face into the ground, hard. I choked on the grass a little but refused to make a sound.

"Why are you so frustrating," he demanded.

"Why are you such an asshole," I retorted around the grass in my mouth.

A smirk lit up his face at the guttural reply I managed to choke out.

"Didn't you mother ever teach you not to talk with your mouth full Walker," he asked ruefully.

"Screw you," I punctuated my statement by swinging up my sneaker clad foot and hitting him square in the back.

"That wasn't nice Annie," he said as he pressed me further into the grass.

I swore under my breathe as grass stabbed into my eyes, up my nose and into my mouth. I promised myself that I'd kick his ass as soon as I got up. I smiled at the image it brought to mind.

"Auggie you really need to get off me okay?"

"Why?"

"Well first I can barley breathe down here and Joan likes me very much alive. Second I can't guarntee Jai's action if you don't get off me. I know you don't care. And you'd love to fight with him but we can't really do that right now. Hit him when we get home. And third if you don't get off me I can't talk and I know you want to."

"All right," he said grudgingly.

He slowly rose from me and I instantly rolled over so I was lying on my back and coughed up all the grass in my mouth. He continued to smirk at my hacking noises and I glared at him angrily.

I sprung up quickly and punched him square in the jaw. His head whipped back and he grunted as he rubbed his jaw. I smiled. Hitting him had made me feel so much better. I drew my arm back to do it again but my fist was caught from behind. I turned quickly and came face to face with Auggie's Parker.

I snarled at her and ripped my arm from her grasp.

"JAI! We have an issue," I called as I stared her down.

Jai was by my side instantly and he seemed calmer but shocked to see Parker.

"What's she doing here Anderson," Jai demanded.

"I'm not just going to sit there and let this hussy hit my husband,"Parker screamed.

That's when things got a little interesting. Jai grabbed me around the waist as I launched myself at her, hell bent on doing some permanent damage to her face. I grunted as the air was knocked from my lungs. Parker's face was condescending and confident as I struggled put of his hold.

"Parker! Never call Annie a hussy ever again! And we've gone over this I am not your husband. I may made a mistake almost 3 years ago, a drunken mistake and I've tried to stand by that mistake but you've become unbarleble! Our divorce was finalized last week."

Everything went silent at Auggie's shouted words. Jai's grip on me faltered enough to where I was able to slip out. So I did and I hit Parker with a punch to the face so hard I heard her nose snap. I grinned wolfishly as I let Jai pick me up and move me some odd feet away from her.

"Are you just going to stand there after she just hit me August?" Parker's voice was muffled by her cupped hands and blood.

"Yes. You deserved it. I am leaving now Parker. It truly hasn't been a pleasure so please do not follow me."

With that said Auggie strode over to us and looked in Jai's general direction with me still on his shoulders.

"Take me home Wilcox."


	4. Chapter 4

********i don't own covert affairs***********

"We're here Auggie," I said as I shoved his slumbering shoulder.

Auggie jerked awake started and I felt a little guilty to have startled the blind man. But I stamped down on it, fighting against myself. I could not show this man emotion. He'd use it against me and that was certainly something I wanted to avoid.

"Yeah Annie, beat the blind man. That's totally okay," Auggie said sarcastically as he rolled his neck and succeeded in getting several painful sounding cracks.

I winced at the sound but shook my head in annoyance at him. If I wanted to beat the blind man that broke my heart I damn well would. I could do whatever I wanted to -Seeing-ClassA-Jerk-Wad. It was my right as a woman scorned.

"We're here. Let's go," I stated and reached above us for our carry on. After exiting the plane we waited for Jai and Joan.

Jai had flown in the day before so that everything would be in order for when we arrived. I was kind of anxious to see what they had in store for Auggie. As much as I hated him, I didn't want him hurt. A lot of me was thankful he hadn't put up a fight when we captured him. I knew I wouldn't have been able to shoot him. No way possible. Knowing that made me sick to my stomach, because it showed me just how weak I was.

"Auggie why'd you stay if you were unhappy," I asked suddenly surprising even myself.

"Well.. Uhm.. I guess I should start from the beginning right?... I left to go to Parker because I was running. I was running away from the emotions running rampant inside me. I knew I couldn't ever act upon them and I could never be happy here if I didn't. So I ran. Parker was my salvation. I wanted so bad for her to be my saving grace, the only thing that kept me grounded and alive... But each day I spent with her was another day I missed who I had run from. She wasn't what I wanted. What I needed. She was second best and that wasn't fair to either of us. I took her out to a bar to talk to her. Hoping the public setting would keep her reaction low key. But I was just so nervous and so damn depressed that I started drinking. I don't remember stopping. The next morning I woke up with the worlds biggest hangover and a ring on my finger. I had married Parker! I tried to work it out, I'm an honorable man. I wanted to stand by my commitment a drunken mistake or not. But I couldn't I didn't love her and she was a woman obsessed. Don't get my wrong there is nothing wrong with clingy girls. But she was stalker obsessive. I was honestly afraid at some points. I wanted to come home but she would have followed. I couldn't have this mess following me and I couldn't contact the agency because she was my mistake, I was not letting Joan fix it. So I stayed. I tried. I failed. So I filed for divorce. And now we are here," Auggie said. He was out of breathe by the end of it because the words had just seemed to fell from his mouth like word vomit.

I was stunned. He had only been gone because he had to be. He'd left for selfish reasons but had stayed away to be the honorable man I knew him to be. It didn't take away the years of hurt or anger I felt but it sent a soothing current to the raging emotions. It certainly wasn't okay but I didn't quite want to stab him repeatedly anymore.

"Auggie.." was all I managed to say before he cut me off.

"Listen Annie. I said I was running from my feelings. I can't do that anymore. There's something I've got to tell you..." he in turn was cut off by a throat being cleared behind us.

We spun around and I cursed myself. Some spy I am I grumbled as Joan stood there looking as fresh and icy as ever.

"Joan," Auggie started.

"I heard it all Anderson. And though I would have appreciated a call I understand. Let's get back to the office." With that Queen Bitchtris was off and we were left to follow her like loyal subjects.

A pair of familiar arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me flush with a warm, toned chest. I sunk into the heat, even if it didn't feel as right as it had a few days ago it was a comfort.

Jai sighed contently into my hair as I pressed my face into his chest. Right now I needed to feel grounded and real. And Jai was the only one who could do it.

"It's all over Annie Love. It's all over," he repeated soothingly as he ducked his head down to my ear.

"I know."

I felt Jai kiss the top of my head the gesture causing me to snuggle closer to him. Auggie must have heard it to because he gasped and spun towards us.

"Problem Anderson," Jai asked condescendingly.

"She's not yours to corrupt Wilcox."

"Nor yours. But she chose to be with me. Why deny her wish?"

"I am home now."

"What's that got to do with the fact that she loves me and I her?"

"She loved me first."

"Loved being the key word Anderson."

"Children! If we could all act our age and follow our mother duck over there before she decides she'd have more fun drowning us then keeping us afloat. So let's go," I interrupted.

The boys continued their alpha male posturing for a few more seconds but then bowed there heads and walked towards Joan's general direction. I sighed on relief and followed them. Well it was either follow of my own free will or be dragged by Jai.

"Jai! Stop your bickering. Auggie is my handler. You can't do anything about it. So shut up, sit down, and be a good lap dog, k? " I all but shouted at the aggravating man in front of me.

He looked at me as I'd just slapped him. Which I had considered.

"Why are you taking his side?!"

"I'm not your just being extremely irritating!"

"Just because I care about you doesn't make me irritating."

"Your right that pleasure is saved for your voice!"

"Children, Children. There is to be no fighting in the halls," Auggie said as we walked up behind Jai with a huge smile on his face.

"Screw you Anderson."

" I'm sorry Wilcox but your just not my type."

I quickly moved into Jai's path and placed my hand on his chest. I placed my other hand on his jaw and made him look at me.

"Stop. I've got work to do, you've got work to do. If you wanna argue some more fine, come over tonight and we will. But not here, not now."

He nodded his head in acceptance, kissed my cheek quickly then spun on his heels and left. I turned around fast and smacked Auggie on the shoulder.

"You make nothing better when you do that," I told him.

"I feel better," he said with a wink.

I rolled my eyes at him and started away.

" Joan wants us in her Office Annie. Like yesterday. Let's go."

I let Auggie hold onto me as I steared us toward Joan.

"It's good to be home walker."

I didn't reply but in my head I said and it's wonderful to have close by. It truly was. We weren't fully back yet. But we were getting there. We truly were.. Maybe we could actually figure out our feelings. Jai's face flashed in my mind.. And maybe not.


End file.
